Snow Day
by 2queens1prince
Summary: A little snow day fun at the McCord house.


AN:. The weather is horrid in the midwest US. Since anything can be fic fodder, I submit this.

Large, wet snowflakes fell heavily to the ground, quickly accumulating. The windows in the McCord farm house were fogged over as the heat from the fireplace fought the cold and wind outside.

Elizabeth McCord tucked her feet under the edge of the blanket folded on the end of couch. Settling back, she turned the page of the book she was reading. Suddenly the front door swung open and the wind and snow swirled in causing Elizabeth to shiver. "Girls!" she called. "Shut the door. Ugh! Why didn't you come in through the garage?"

"We just shoveled all the way up to the front door." Stevie said.

"And we don't want to walk all the way around the house," Ali added.

"Fine. Take your clothes to the mud room please. No standing water on the hardwood floors." Closing her book, Elizabeth pulled herself up off the couch and grabbed a couple towels from the guest bath and threw them on the small puddles, moving the towel around with her foot. "Damnit," she muttered when the water soaked through the towel and her sock got wet. Peeling off the soggy sock, she threw it on the towel and balanced precariously tugging the other off. Padding back to the couch, she plopped down pulling the blanket over her. Snuggling down, she read a few more pages before she yawned.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Her husband's voice cut through the silence of the room.

She smiled. "Henry, I didn't hear you come in. How did it go?"

"The driveway is bladed and sidewalks are shoveled, at least for right now. The snow is still coming down hard. We'll definitely have to do it again." He took a step toward his wife, a devilish grin crossing his lips.

"Don't you even think about it Henry McCord! You know how I hate cold hands."

"I do," he grinned moving quickly toward her, yanking the quilt off of her and grabbing her bare feet. Elizabeth squealed and kicked at him, causing Henry to laugh loudly. "Come on. You're tired. Why don't you go take a nap?"

She looked at him thoughtfully for a minute. "You know, we haven't had a snow day in such a long time, I think I might just do that." Henry offered his hand and helped Elizabeth from the couch. She made her way upstairs. All the kids were in their rooms doing their own thing. It seemed like she might actually get to take that nap.

She closed the bedroom door behind her and exhaled, smiling to herself. She'd been at UVA a few years now, and this was the first time all classes had been cancelled. Then, the kids didn't have school either. It was nice just to be stuck at home and not have to be running from one activity to another.

Making her way to the opposite side of the bed, she flipped back the covers and crawled in. Curling into a ball, Elizabeth quickly dozed off.

She woke to the feeling of Henry's lips on her cheek, along her jaw, against her lips. She smiled, closing her lips around his. "Hey sleepy head," he whispered. He pushed against her knee and she automatically straightened allowing herself to be pulled flush against her husband. His lips continued to move over hers, She relaxed under his touch, but when he snaked his hand up her shirt to cup her breast, she tensed.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voiced still laced with drowsiness.

"2:30," he responded after tilting his head to see the clock on the nightstand.

"The kids," she whispered.

"Are all doing their own thing. They won't notice, especially if you can be quiet."

"Henry, we can't," she murmured as he kneaded her breast before pulling up her shirt so his mouth could focus on her nipple. She hummed low in the back of her throat. "God that feels-" Henry cut her off, pushing her onto her back and sliding his hand down her body, underneath her flannel pants and into her heat. "Tell me that you want me to stop."

"You should stop," her words came out soft on an exhale, barely audible.

"But do you want me to?" Henry growled, low, as he started to nibble her earlobe.

"No," she breathed.

"Then don't make a sound," he murmured, his fingers starting to move slowly, gently, methodically. It felt so good, almost relaxing. Elizabeth revelled in the feeling, spreading her legs wide, welcoming his touch. The build up was so slow that she was unaware of the approaching orgasm until she was right there.

Henry, who knew her better than she knew herself, plunged two fingers deep inside her and she stiffened, pulses rippling through her body, her head thrown back, toes curled, one hand with a fistful of sheets, the other gripping Henry's wrist for dear life as he continued to move his fingers inside her, until her muscles seized around him, preventing further movement. She fell back to the bed, gasping, trying to replenish the oxygen she'd lost. When she caught her breath, Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Wow," she mumbled. "That was-thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Henry murmured against her cheek. She turned to look at him, but he pressed his thumb to her clit and started all over again, this time with purpose and speed.

Elizabeth's eyes slammed shut and she pushed her hips into his hand, her body begging for whatever he would give her. "Oh God," she hummed, as her legs started to quiver.

"Shhhh," Henry whispered, kissing her hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath. His hand moved non stop, his fingers stroking and pulling, his thumb wildly rubbing her clit side to side. The build up was strong and fast and she had no control over it whatsoever.

She couldn't make herself draw a breath and even with her eyes closed she felt the black edging in as she started to lose consciousness. The pull in her center drew her up off the bed as her legs shook uncontrollably. When Henry pressed his thumb to her clit firmly, she snapped, every muscle in her body convulsing, while appearing completely still. She rode it out before falling back to the bed. She sucked in a deep breath, driving away the blackness that had almost taken her. Drenched in sweat, she felt like her legs were still twitching. Henry pulled his hand from between her legs. When she could finally open her eyes, he was waiting with a smile. "Now you really need that nap."

"Fuck Henry." He looked at her, a sated smile plastered across her face. "Sorry, that's all I got." She grinned. "Thank you. Now if you'll give me a few minutes to recover, I'll take care of you."

"Nope. You really are taking a nap. I'll take a raincheck because I promise you won't be able to be quiet the next time." He pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead and pushed off the bed. Elizabeth rolled to her side and looked out the window at the falling snow. She closed her eyes again, drifting off, dreaming of what next time would entail.


End file.
